


Tomorrow's Harmony

by Kinoink



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fluff, Gen, General relationships - Freeform, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One-Shot, One-off, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Slight hint of shipping, Song Lyrics, Tomorrow and Tomorrow, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: An old hobby of his younger days stirs G'raha Tia's blood, remembering the days and wishes to make right on a deal once made.





	Tomorrow's Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I got really obsessed with the final song from the OST "Tomorrow and Tomorrow", I know it's mostly played on piano, but I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if G'raha Tia tried to rekindle his bardic skills. Another shorty but a goody in my mind. Believe me I had two scenarios for this and I think this one was better in my opinion.

_ The night sky was a blanket embroidered with the stars like gemstones, covering all of Mor Dohna in its nightly embrace. However, unlike the light of the moon, instead the Crystal Tower shone in all its brilliance like a beacon in the dark, but in all its brilliance, secrets were still trapped behind the doors. NOAH had long since concluded their evening and had gone to bed and the cooking fire had turned to embers. However, one of them stirred during the wee hours, the russet haired Miqo’te had turned over, arm absently swinging over to perhaps accidentally lay on his tent mate, but instead all he was met with was a bedroll that was lukewarm and no physical body joined with it. Sitting up he had to squint his discolored eyes for a moment, their things were still there, with the exception of a book at his partner’s side. ‘She must have wandered off again…’ he stifled a yawn as he was tempted to go back to sleep, but curiosity bit at him and he would exit the tent after making sure he had at least the bare minimum of clothing to step out into the evening air. _

_ He paused, it seemed he didn’t have to look far as a set of tracks would lead over to a formation of rocks with a plateau, and from the light of the tower he could make out a shock of white hair and a tail giving a small flick. Curiously, he looked at the formation and quirked an eyebrow, for a dabbler in magic he was impressed that she had managed such a feat of climbing up to where she was now without slipping and falling to a mostly broken limb. G’raha Tia was in his element as he would take hold of some of the stone, dig his boots into a foothold and hauled himself up the height until he was on the flat plane. “Unable to rest?” was the first question out of his mouth and she jumped looking back at him and let out a soft sigh, though it was apparent her tail had frizzed up and ears pinned back. _

_ “I thought I left more quietly.” She murmured and turned away to look up at the tower as she must have been since she got up here. The book she had been working with since they began was open on her lap to the front cover’s starting pages that were blissfully blank. She shifted a little bit as he came over to take a seat next to her, with a knee pulled up and perching his arm on it. _

_ “My nightly mannerisms were disturbed without the presence of your body apparently.” G’raha told her honestly, but his smile was everything filled with teasing. Flushing a little she turned her head away, the stark white hair fanned over her shoulder to hide her face. _

_ “You’re the reason I find it hard to breathe at night.” she told him flatly. _

_ “Oh, my lady, that really hurts.” G’raha clutched his chest, faking a motion of being in pain. But even as he watched her shoulders flinch, trying to not chuckle, she still wouldn’t really face him. It was something he had come to notice, she always had a habit of concealing herself, whether it be by her clothes (baggy black and wide brimmed hats of the Black) or motions like this, head turned using her locks like a barrier. Very rarely he ever got to see the face behind it, unlike Cid who mentioned in passing that Gi’ntana has shown her face before and that she was rather pretty...by miqo’te standards. “So, what pulls you out of the tent, really?” _

_ Gi’ntana blinked softly and her ears twitched, swiveling just a bit to hear his question, “...It was just difficult to sleep. It’s...something that’s been getting harder and harder to do…” she murmured. “...While everything is quiet, my mind still reels. I figured some air would help bring everything to a blissful calm.” _

_ G’raha looked quizzical then shrugged a bit, “Being the Warrior of Light has got to be taxing on your rest. You are probably so physically active and known to be that you don’t allow yourself a moment to fully settle…” He looked thoughtful then smiled a bit, his hand reached over to brush some of the white curtain away. Her body flinched and she made to swat his hand away, but he had her by the wrist first, “Relax. I’m sorry, that was too forward of me. I’m just so curious why you hide yourself away…” He really only has seen her crimson eye peeking out, but most moments she buried in blankets or something to hide away. Slowly his grip would release and he would return the hand to himself. _

_ “...It’s just easier to hide isn’t it? Being a mage of the Black isn’t the most popular realm of study. You know what with the void portals and whatnot. Not to mention the magic can be incredibly dangerous and taxing…” _

_ “...That’s what bothers you?” He replied and a small grin came across his face, he began to laugh. He laughed hard until his ribs hurt. “By the Gods, I thought you were going to say something about a hideous disfigurement!” he grinned broadly, but was taken aback when she turned to face him fiercely, fists slammed on his shoulders. _

_ “And what makes you think you understand what I’m talking about?!” she argued, but as soon as that left her lips, they would sit there in shock. G’raha Tia stared for the longest time, cheeks turning a gentle shade of red mostly unseen, Cid...wasn’t wrong. She was very pretty for a miqo’te, and the way her eyes were...he took back his original thoughts, they sparkled under the light of the tower like a ruby and sapphire and lacking in sharp teeth...she was pale like he was for being a Seeker. Slowly, Gi’ntana would pull away, ears lowered and fingers clutching the book upon her lap. “...It’s hard to imagine being a Warrior of Light and yet be one that practices the dark magic. Despite all I’ve done to try and make Eorzea peaceful...I can still feel the people’s apprehension around me.” _

_ G’raha’s ear flicked a little bit, he tilted his head a little bit, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. “Hey, how about I make you a deal?” He smirked a little to himself seeing one of the white ears perk up a little bit. “...I’ll help Eorzea see that it’s not the book that one studies from, it’s the deeds they do. Whether they are a Warrior of Light or a simple soldier. I’ll shine a brighter light on you. In exchange...since we’re going to be working together for some time, I would like to see you try to be more like yourself.” Slowly he would hold a hand before her, “And trust me, I have some pretty good song smithing abilities.” _

_ Gi’ntana blinked as she looked over at him then offered a half smile before slowly reaching out to clasp his hand in hers. “...You have yourself a deal, G’raha Tia.” _

In present, G’raha Tia gasped, sanguine eyes snapping open as his crystal arm was half extended to the harp that had long since been gathering dust. The lapse down his memories had thrown him off when he had laid his eyes upon his old instrument of choice, he would slowly lower his arm a bit. He recalled that night, a week into NOAH’s work he had gotten curious about his strange companion...but seeing her reveal had made that evening special, making the days after the best memories of his life for well and woe. “I never truly did keep that promise did I?” he spoke with a half-hearted chuckle, “But in the end, you never needed my help, just the gentle shove in the right direction towards a brighter future.” A soft smile graced his lips, extending his hand slowly once more and his fingertips would brush against the strings...it was surprisingly still in its original tuning as the soft song would echo against the crystals and reverberated around him. For a century he had long forgotten his hobby, no longer believing it to be of use when he took up the mantle as Crystal Exarch. 

How long had it been since he last sang? Possibly half that century...mayhap the full. Reaching over he would slowly grasp the instrument to take it to his person. Closing his eyes, he kept his ears up as slowly he would begin to pluck the strings, at first a full set before he would began to play something to himself it was nonsensical, but it did hold its proper rhythm. Despite the years, it felt as if his fingers had never forgotten how...and it was so nice to hear after so long, to feel himself start to recall the many times he would sit and play, whether to calm his nerves or bring joy to others. He tried to sing a note, at first it came off as rusty from misuse, but he tried a few more times, each attempt he was getting a little clearer until he heard his baritone come clearly like the crystals that became part of him. For a moment it felt as if the years had melted away, he felt like that young bard again!

_ ‘I wonder…’ _ he thought still hearing the faint reverberations shake in his ears.

It was nearly dawn in Lakeland, the sun had only barely begun to rise with only clouds of orange and sky dyed a rich violet color. Gi’ntana yawned widely as she raised a hand to try and cover it up. It was early patrol, just looking out for the occasional stray problem that hadn’t been taken down from the last battle. Resting her hands behind her back a little she would start to hum a soft song to herself as she let her eyes shut, she was alone right now, boots taking a familiar trail made along the violet grasses of the land. Since she had taken to visiting the Crystarium where she and the Scions met up on a regular, it was just easier to be there more often, besides everyone was appreciative of the goods she would bring back from home to keep their spirits up. Her ear twitched and she halted her steps, she heard something further in the distance, but as she let her mind think about it, it belonged to no beast that roamed here in Lakeland, it was different.

Glancing down the path for a moment of her usual route, she debated for a moment before slowly she would take her foot off the path and start to cut through the grass to take the road less traveled. The beasts paid her little mind as long as she kept her distance and most nocturnal creatures were to doze while those of the day were barely on the awoken but her eyes would glance around as she passed by run down buildings of what appeared to be a small fishing village, at least was. Twas going to be many more moons before they could get Lakeland back into proper order. Her ears perked as she had followed the wound, it was turning out to be harp music hiding behind the shadows of the waves that would crest the large lake, Bismarck of the First back to slumber after delivering her friends to the Tempest. However, as she looked around...the dock simply appeared to be empty though the music still played in a lovely melody as a voice followed,

“_Stand tall my friend,__  
_ _May all the dark deep down inside you find light again._

_This time tumbling, turning we make amends__  
_ _Eternal winds from land ascend_

_ Here to lift us _

_ Then we won’t end. _”

Gi’ntana’s ear flicked again as she would slowly step onto the dock, a voice though unseen was clear as the rivers in Rak’tika. It carried notes rather well with a few faults mayhap from disuse. Keeping her steps slow and measured, she would reach out a hand until she found that solid form that jumped upon contact, “...It truly is easier to hide, isn’t it?” she asked calmly, a small smile on her face as G’raha Tia dropped his vanish spell, ears low and coming off as a little bit sheepish. It was her own line now used upon him, oh how irony enjoyed working. Her eyes glanced him over until she saw the instrument in his hand, that brought back memories for certain.

He too would look to where her gaze landed and the crystal of his thumb gently rubbed against the once beloved object, “Twould have been a shame if I were to simply toss it aside. As I became the Exarch, plenty of old hobbies I held were just gathering dust. It would seem fate had me find it again.” his eyes grew soft, as he looked back to her face, their gaze meeting squarely. Slowly he would raise his unoccupied hand, allowing the tips of his fingers to brush along her cheek, gone was the girl who would take to hiding behind every book, hat, high collared robe, or eyepatch, the girl he had clasped a hand with. Nay, before him stood a young woman with a heart on her sleeve, loyal as the day was long, his eternal friend. “Just as fate brought you back to my side, even on the most dangerous of brinks.” A fond smile would cross his lips, just as hers would turn red, contrasting with the violet around them.

“Now you’re just distracting me.” Gi’ntana pointed out, lightly prodding his chest with a finger and smiled warmly all the same. “So, in most games of hide and seek…” she trailed off interrupted by the Crystal Exarch.

“I...I wasn’t playing games…” he stammered out but she held up a hand.

“You have to tell me what you were working on. Tis been ages since I heard a song of your own making.” Gi’ntana continued, only pausing as she stuck her tongue out a little bit, for that had tasted odd on her lips. Perhaps too much time with Urianger? Shaking her head she would settle herself down on the dock, the weight shifting a little under her movement, but she let herself sit calmly, the empty space at her side an invitation for G’raha Tia to seat himself.

Luckily, the invitation was received and required little prodding as he would take place beside her. For a moment, silence passed, the instrument across his lap as he looked up at the sky that was still violet, but underneath a soft shade of blue was making headway and the orange tint of clouds becoming less prominent, the sun was more than likely making its way to rise along the Crystarium now. It wasn’t painful, and the scenery before them was beautiful to watch, the world slowly shifting around them while they would sit still. It wasn’t until his fingers would absently strum across the strings did the spell become broken.

“...Whilst searching for a particular book, I happened across it. Seeing it, made me remember that night we sat on those rocks, illuminated by the light of the Tower. The day I asked a shy hero, so unsure of herself, to try to be how she was rather than letting a study dictate. In exchange I promised a song, one that had gone unsung and unwritten.” G’raha closed his eyes, he had vague memories as he would lay awake at night, crumpled up parchment creating a pile in the corner of the tent as his companion would sleep on. Frustration grew as he ran fingers through his hair, but by the time the inspiration truly struck it had been the final hours before the tower doors closed with himself behind them. Reaching to his robes he would reach an inside pocket to pull out neatly folded up parchment and held it to her, “Wishing to practice in peace I let myself come to Lakeland under my invisibility spell as to not arouse suspicion. I didn’t expect you here, my original intention was to surprise. However, while I missed writing and waxing eloquent about you, I believe this one was more suited.” 

Gi’ntana tilted her head as she reached out a hand to take the parchment from him and started to unfold it. His handwriting has become an impressive calligraphy compared to his chocobo scratches that were his early day notes. The lyrics themselves were simple, basic repetition from beginning to end with minor alterations, easy to absorb, “...“Tomorrow and Tomorrow”?” she asked curiously looking over to him as it set in her lap being mindful of having a grip as to not let the page go into the water under them.

“Ah, the title was just a passing afterthought. If you ask me to define it, I believe it fits for the past’s tomorrow and the future.” He explained though coming out, it did sound a bit odd, and she looked thoughtful. Mayhap in the future he would fine tune it a little more. He waited for a long moment, breath slowly becoming held.

“...Will you play it from the beginning…?” she requested quietly, it made his ears flick a little in surprise and tail absently make a way to curl around his thigh. “I only heard the ending chorus…”

“I…” he trailed off and swallowed thickly before bowing his head, unable to resist saying anything other than agreement to his beloved warrior, “As you desire.” G’raha cleared his throat as he would lift the harp and slowly began to play the few beginning notes that in the empty air reverberated as it done with the crystals. Perhaps it was no small wonder his fellow Miqo’te’s ears became sensitive to the sound. Inhaling for a moment he let out his breath slowly before he would begin to sing from the top once more, his rich tone coming better apparent.

_ “For whom weeps the storm _

_ Her tears on our skin _

_ The days of our years gone _

_ Our souls soaked in sin _

_ These memories ache with the weight of tomorrow.” _

His fingers continued to slowly play along the strings as the melancholic song continued on.

_ “Who Fights? _

_ Who Flies? _

_ Who Falls?” _

_ “Stand tall my friend…” _

He nearly faltered, looking up in surprise as the other voice would join him. No longer was she just going to be an audience...but a true part. Her higher vocal tones, sliding into perfect harmony alongside his own deeper dulcet like the beat of their hearts. It felt as if a century had not passed a bit.

_ “May all of the dark lost inside you find light again _

_ In time, tumbling, turning we seek amends _

_ Eternal winds to the land descend _

_ Our journey will never end…” _

Slowly his fingers would continue to play the instrumental parts, letting the music flow between them, his eyes glistened as it had been the ending line that always got him severely choked up, but G’raha looked up as she placed a hand on his knee, thumb rubbing a gentle circle against the cloth of his robe. A gesture often repeated when she knew would be soothing. Soon G’raha would find his fingers playing along the strings in a much more upbeat manner, a faint smile crossed his lips as it did for Gi’ntana. Soon their harmony would come again.

_ “From those who have fallen to those who arise _

_ A prayer to ever keep us ever by your side _

_ An undying promise that we just might _

_ Carry on _

_ In a song” _

_ “Pray don’t forget us _

_ Your bygone kin _

_ With one world’s end _

_ Does a new begin _

_ And should our souls scatter _

_ Unto the wind _

_ Still we shall live on.” _

As the note ended, G’raha Tia had left himself to fade away, allowing Gi’ntana to instead taking up the final chorus for him...for it spoke so many volumes coming from her.

“_Stand tall my friend,__  
_ _May all the dark deep down inside you find light again._

_This time tumbling, turning we make amends__  
_ _Eternal winds from land ascend_

_ Here to lift us _

_ Then we won’t end. _”

As the note echoed across the water, the wind around them seemed to pick up and as if it had been planned, the sun would break past the mountain by the Crystal Tower, shining its warm rays down upon the pair. Gi’ntana looked at him, cheeks flushed with both happiness and embarrassment, she looked up at him and was surprised to see such a happy expression on his face. He never appeared to be so since she called his name when the dust settled. It was practically infectious as she was smiling too, perhaps it wasn’t just her who was imagining the times when he would sing those songs and she would quiet mumble in harmony (louder if she had a few too many drinks).

“...In a passing dream I imagined sharing a moment like this. Side by side, playing a melody and listening as you and I became a perfect pair.” He spoke softly to her, positively beaming.

“...I’d be happy to do it again.” Gi’ntana immediately replied as she reached up a hand to card through his hair, still silk-like to the touch, nearly making him reel back in surprise. While used to his red hair, she did rather like seeing it fade into a delicate shade of silvery white...it was rather becoming. “Though...how about we make a deal?” she questioned and his ear twitched curiously. A feeling as if time was repeating itself for the better, “...If you promise that you won’t hide this from me again or any hobby for that matter...I’ll sing with you once more. Is that fair enough G’raha Tia?”

Time didn’t repeat, it was a memory that returned but in reverse, for it was G’raha who hid under the guise as the Exarch and she the bold adventurer asking him to be himself. “Gi’ntana, my Warrior, my friend, my inspiration…” he rattled off the titles (except one) before his arms found themselves winding around her and pulling her into an embrace. “...You have a deal…” he whispered in her ear, relishing in it flicking against his nose from the proximity with a quiet chuckle, taking pride in the warmth as she returned the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated if you so wish!


End file.
